


Sleep

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Begitu pula Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Dengan sengaja Taemin menggulingkan kepala ke bantalan sofa di belakangnya, mengembuskan napas keras-keras di saat matanya menumbuk permukaan putih langit-langit yang mulai berjamur tapi tidak pernah terpikir untuk dicat ulang. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sekadar mendengarkan musik latar belakang permainan yang berderit-derit tanpa tujuan di televisi, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meminggirkan _joystick_ dari pangkuan dan menghela tubuhnya berdiri. Sendi-sendinya berkeletak seperti orang tua; Taemin mengaduh sambil tertatih mencari _remote_ untuk mematikan televisi. Ia bermain sejak pukul sepuluh tadi, dan sekarang sudah hampir lewat waktu makan siang.

Dan dia lapar. Sangat lapar.

Taemin berkontemplasi dengan _remote_ masih di tangan selama lima menit penuh perdebatan, kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke sofa dan menyeret langkah ke konter dapur. Tidak banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil dengan kondisi tidak meninggalkan rumah, tetapi mungkin pesan antar bisa menyelamatkannya dari keharusan merebus ramen instan. Ia membolak-balik selebaran yang tadinya berjejal dalam stoples (karena ia tidak suka kertas bertebaran di meja tapi terlalu malas mencari keranjang atau kontainer kertas sejenisnya), sekali lagi melemparkan dirinya ke dalam beragam opsi makan siang.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu dengan kedua tangan menumpu pinggiran konter dan dua katalog dijajarkan di meja, dibanding-bandingkan dan diperhitungkan mana yang paling baik, Taemin merenggut keduanya ke genggaman. Ia melenggang dari dapur ke kamar tidur dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memenuhi benak, tapi segera berhenti lagi di ambang pintu. Yah, persetanlah. Ia memutar tumit lagi.

“Kedai Kim dan Kim di sini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Suara itu menyapa ceria di telinganya, mungkin suara manusia pertama sejak dini hari tadi. Taemin membalik selebaran dengan sisa pertimbangan yang belum rampung.

“Halo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Sebentar,” sahut Taemin, tumpuan dipusatkan ke satu kaki dan pinggul menyandar ke pinggiran meja. “Bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku sedang berpikir.”

“Yah, aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Kami menyediakan—”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu apa yang akan kupesan, tapi...” kening Taemin berkerut dalam, “eh, baiklah. Tidak yakin, sih.”

“Maaf?”

“Menurutmu Minho suka apa?”

“... ya?”

Taemin mengepit gagang telepon di antara pipi dan pundak, satu tangan menahan selebaran dan tangan lainnya merunut senarai makanan yang disediakan. “Dia suka segalanya sih, tapi  agak tidak adil kalau aku memutuskan sendiri. Maksudku, yah, kau tahu kan rasanya makanan sudah terhidang padahal kau lebih memilih yang lain, misalnya. Senang, tapi tidak terlalu senang. Tahu maksudku?”

“Um...”

“Serius, ini masalah besar. Dan semisal aku tidak memesan untuknya, ini malah berarti aku makan sendiri dan perasaannya semakin tersakiti, benar? Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi semacam ini.”

“Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi segera berikan—”

Taemin menarik napas cepat, hampir terkesiap. “Itu benar!” serunya. “Hei, trims, aku baru ingat masih punya sisa makanan dari semalam. Panaskan dan aku bisa makan lagi!” Ia menyambar gagang telepon dengan satu tangan. “Terima kasih, tapi tidak jadi, terima masih. Sampai nanti!”

Si penerima telepon sepertinya menyerapah, tapi Taemin sudah meletakkan gagang kembali ke tempatnya dan separuh melompat-lompat kembali ke dapur. Semalam ia memesan terlalu banyak lantaran berpikir tidak akan menghabiskannya sendiri—dugaan tersebut meleset, ia sungguhan makan sendirian, dan bukan masalah besar mengingat lemari es tidak diciptakan tanpa alasan. Masukkan _microwave_ dan ia punya makan siang kurang dari empat menit. Hidup di zaman sekarang sungguh mudah.

Ia sedang menekan tombol pengatur waktu saat ponselnya berdering dari depan televisi—rasanya ia tidak pernah menyerbu ponsel secepat itu, mengumpat mengapa ia lupa memasang mode bisu. Dan lonjakan tadi sebenarnya hanya demi seorang teman brengsek. Taemin mendengus seraya menggeser ikon jawab.

“Ya.”

“Hei, kami sudah menunggumu!” salak Kibum. Secara insingtif Taemin mengurangi volume panggilan kendati itu tidak akan memberikan dampak besar. “Kau tidak buka grup, ya? Kita sudah janjian untuk minum bersama, ingat?”

“Ah.” Samar-samar Taemin bisa mengingatnya walaupun lupa seratus persen kegiatan itu diadakan malam ini. “Aku tidak bisa.”

“Huh?”

“Kecuali di tengah malam nanti aku berubah pikiran. Tidak tahu lagi, sih.” Taemin membawa ponsel ke dapur, tangannya yang bebas menyelesaikan setelan _microwave_ sebelum menekan tombol ‘mulai’ dan membiarkan perangkat tersebut mendengung lembut.

“Dan kupikir kau bebas sampai pelayaran berikutnya, dua bulan lagi?”

“Memang. Aku bilang, hanya sampai tengah malam.” Taemin memikirkan kembali kata-katanya. “Atau setelah matahari terbenam atau sampai pukul sembilan, aku sendiri tidak yakin.”

“Minho juga cuma membalas pesanku dengan kalimat ketus. Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kan?” tuding Kibum. Mau tidak mau Taemin tergelak—dan segera membekap mulutnya sebelum terbahak terlalu keras.

“Tidak, aku sedang makan siang,” jawabnya. “Sendirian, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang.”

“Bagus,” dengus Kibum. Momen berikutnya, suara lelaki itu melunak. “Yah, aku akan menjaga satu tempat untukmu, siapa tahu kau _berubah pikiran_ —” dan ia pasti sengaja menekankan dua kata itu, “—untuk menyapa teman-teman lamamu ini.”

“Jaga dua tempat,” kata Taemin, merunduk untuk mengecek piring yang masih berputar malas di tengah gelimang cahaya oranye. Ia menempatkan tangannya di atas tombol pembuka, tidak ingin _pip pip_ nyaring tidak tahu malu tanda waktu berakhir mendahuluinya. “Sudah ya, sampai nanti.”

Ia menghunjamkan telunjuk di tombol pembuka tepat ketika hitungan berubah nol, dan rasanya seperti pencapaian besar. Sedikit kekanakan, tapi tetap puas. Ia mengeluarkan piring berisi potongan daging yang kini mengepul tersebut dan meninggalkannya sejenak di meja makan untuk menuangkan segelas sari apel bagi dirinya sendiri.

Makan sendirian memberikan suasana hening yang agak menyedihkan, jadi Taemin menyalakan televisi dengan volume suara kecil. Ada siaran ulang drama populer yang tidak pernah ditonton Taemin sebelumnya, dan ia mencoba bertahan sampai kebosanan mengalahkannya. Ia mengganti saluran, lalu menggantinya lagi, dan lagi, hingga mencapai tayangan anak-anak yang sedikit aneh tapi masih bisa diterima.

Ia mengunyah lambat-lambat terlepas dari kenyataan belum makan sejak malam. Keheningan juga membuatnya merasa tidak diperbolehkan bergerak terlalu ceroboh bahkan di rumahnya sendiri. Ia separuh berjingkat saat meletakkan piring yang akhirnya kosong ke bak cuci, memutar keran sedikit saja agar tidak terlalu ribut, dan mencuci piring dengan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan denting yang tidak perlu. Rasanya seperti bermain kucing-kucingan bersama bukan siapa-siapa. Ia mengembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahan setelah memutar keran kembali menutup.

Televisi dimatikan. Taemin lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya berada dalam situasi _apa-yang-harus-kulakukan_ yang cukup genting karena ia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Keluar rumah berada di luar opsi; ia sudah makan dan sudah menghabiskan sebagian pagi berendam di bak. Menganggur sepanjang hari adalah pekerjaan sampingannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang biasa dilakukannya.

Maka, ia mencoba beres-beres. Bukan gayanya, tapi cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga. Mengumpulkan majalah-majalah ke rak terbawah lemari buku, menumpahkan isi keranjang baju ke mesin cuci, menjejalkan sampah kering dari sudut-sudut tak terduga ke tempat sampah—semuanya dilakukan dengan suara seminimal mungkin. Cukup seru, terutama ketika tepian keranjang baju membentur pinggiran mesin cuci dan ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak. Tentu saja tidak benar-benar ada yang terjadi meski keranjang itu jatuh bergulingan di lantai.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat Taemin menutup pintu balkon perlahan-lahan, koleksi kaktus mininya sudah segar sehabis disemprot air. Ia mengecek jam dinding, dan memutuskan sudah waktunya menyerah. Ia menguap lebar selama melangkah ke kamar tidur, mendorong pintunya sampai terbuka lebar, tidak repot-repot menutupnya kembali sebelum mengempaskan tubuh ke sisa kasur yang tidak ditempati Choi Minho.

Taemin menghirup aroma seprei yang membuatnya mengantuk seketika, lalu memiringkan kepala hingga menghadap ekspresi damai Minho di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu sangat geming kecuali untuk napas pelan yang teratur, dan Taemin tidak tahan untuk menyusurkan ujung telunjuk di kontur wajahnya, mengusap pipinya menggunakan punggung tangan.

“Hei, pemalas,” gumam Taemin lembut. “Sampai kapan mau tidur? Aku bosan menunggumu.”

Tapi mata Taemin juga mulai terasa berat, jadi dia beringsut sedekat mungkin dengan Minho dan memejamkan mata.

~~~

Hal terakhir yang diingat Minho adalah melipir ke rumah kekasihnya dan berpikir berselimut sejenak sambil memeluk pemuda itu tidak akan melukai siapa pun. Ia tidak berniat menginap, tidak membawa piama dan perlengkapan menginap lainnya, tapi ia bangun dalam balutan _jersey_ tuanya yang pernah ditinggal di lemari Taemin, dan dengan Taemin berada di bawah lengannya.

Ia memandangi pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu untuk beberapa saat. Entah jam berapa sekarang, yang jelas ia harus segera pulang dan berhenti menjajah ranjang tunggal Taemin. Kepalanya diarahkan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan menemukan ponselnya sedang di- _charge_ walaupun ia sama sekali tidak ingat melakukannya sebelum hilang dari perputaran waktu. Ia menyadari baterainya sudah penuh; dengan masih separuh disorientasi, ia mencopot kabel dan menekan tombol utama.

“ _Holy shit_!” Ia buru-buru menampar mulut ketika Taemin berkedut sedikit di sisinya. Belalakan matanya kembali mengarah ke empat digit angka yang balik menatapnya polos. “Pukul enam sore? Aku tidur selama sembilan belas jam?” bisiknya terperangah sambil mengetuk aplikasi media sosial, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana ia bisa sedemikian lelap jika dalam kondisi biasa satu denting notifikasi saja dapat membangunkannya.

Tetapi tidak ada notifikasi baru di ponselnya, dan sebagian besar daftar percakapan terisi dengan kalimat _‘istirahat, tidak bisa diganggu’_ darinya meski ia tidak ingat pernah menulis itu. Ia meringis menyadari bahkan tawaran kepala departemen untuk minum bersama juga dibalas dengan kalimat yang sama. Entah berarti apa ketika pria itu tidak memberikan pesan lainnya.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Akan tetapi, mata Taemin mendadak terbuka dan sontak mengarah ke milik Minho yang berada di atasnya.

“Hei,” panggil Taemin serak sambil menggosok mata. Minho meringis kecil.

“Hei,” sapanya. “Sori, aku pasti merepotkanmu. Tidur seperti kayu seperti itu.”

“Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau tidak tidur sejak minggu lalu.” Taemin melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher Minho. “Merasa lebih baik?”

“Mungkin terlalu banyak tidur, tapi jelas lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.”

“Bagus.” Mata Taemin mengerjap lambat, lebih lama tertutup daripada terbuka. Pegangan tangannya hampir meluncur kalau bukan untuk kesadaran di detik terakhir. “Kibum meminta kita datang ke acara minum-minumnya. Menelepon tidak berhenti-berhenti...”

Alih-alih menanggapi berita itu, Minho memandangi Taemin lekat, mengusap kelopak mata serta lingkaran gelap di bawahnya perlahan. “Kau tidak tidur semalam?”

“Hm-mm, menunggumu bangun. Aku tidak—kau tahu—kapan kau bakal bangun...” Kerjapan lambat itu mulai kehilangan tempo sebelum menutup sepenuhnya, tangan Taemin perlahan melonggar dari leher Minho.

Minho terkekeh kecil dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Taemin dengan lembut, lalu menaikkan selimut sampai dada pemuda itu. Nyaris secara otomatis, Taemin menggulung tubuh menghadap samping mencari posisi paling nyaman. Minho mengecup kening Taemin, bermaksud beranjak pergi tapi ditahan oleh tangan lelaki lainnya.

“Hei, Minho...” gumam Taemin separuh mengigau. “Jangan kerja lagi.”

Minho meraih tangan Taemin. “Tidak, hanya berniat ke kamar mandi.”

“Jangan lembur lagi.”

“Tidak, tidak. Proyek itu sudah selesai,” sahut Minho seraya menarik bantal dan menyelipkannya dengan lembut ke antara lengan Taemin. “Kita punya banyak waktu bersama sekarang.”

Taemin mati-matian berusaha membuka mata. “Ayo main. Aku sudah menunggumu.”

“Ayo, tapi lebih baik kau tidur dulu.” Minho membelai pipi Taemin. “Aku tidak ke mana-mana, jadi kau bisa tidur dan kita akan main... atau apa pun, sungguh, setelah kau bangun nantinya.”

“Oke. Bagus.” Taemin menyeringai, matanya kembali menutup. “Tidak... sabar.”

Minho menunggu selama sepuluh menit sampai merasa yakin Taemin telah tidur lelap, kemudian mengecup keningnya sekali lagi sebelum beranjak keluar kamar. Tidur terlalu lama membuatnya lapar berat. Ia membuka lemari es dan menemukan satu kontainer plastik mungil berisi hidangan potongan daging yang tinggal dipanasi. Bagus.

Ia berusaha menutup pintu lemari es perlahan-lahan, tapi ponsel Taemin di sebelah _microwave_ justru menjerit kencang. Mengumpati Kibum kendati mereka belum mengobrol, ia cepat-cepat menggeser ikon jawab dan menempelkan ponsel di sebelah telinga.

“Jadi, kau jadi datang atau tidak? Kami bakal berangkat ke bar sekarang. Dan Choi Minho bajingan itu belum bisa dihubungi.”

“Sori, aku baru bangun,” sahut Minho sambil memasukkan kontainer tahan panas ke _microwave_ , lantas memilih durasi tiga menit. “Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang, kecuali di tengah malam nanti aku berubah pikiran.”

Rasanya ia bisa mendengar Kibum memutar bola mata. “Aku sudah menanyakan ini, dan aku akan menanyakan ini lagi karena kalian sungguh orang-orang aneh. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan _sebenarnya_?”

“Aku sedang makan malam. Sendirian,” jawab Minho dan membuka pintu lemari es lagi, mencari-cari sejenak hingga menemukan botol raksasa sari apel. Kibum mendengus keras.

“Dan, biar kutebak, kau akan memintaku menjaga dua tempat untuk kalian berdua?”

“Ya, kalau aku berubah pikiran nantinya.”

“Orang-orang aneh!”

Sambungan ditutup mendadak. Minho mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, tapi memutuskan tidak peduli. Sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap agar _pip pip_ menyebalkan penanda hitung mundur berakhir itu tidak mendahuluinya. Ia tidak boleh menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu karena Taemin berhak mendapatkan tidur yang tenang.


End file.
